


Strawberry pancakes

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “No, they’re delicious…” How was he supposed to explain to Haise that he just couldn’t focus on his meal when his cock was pressing against his stomach. Thinking about last night wasn’t a good idea… especially not on the breakfast table, but Haise looked so sexy with his messed up hair, with Arima’s white shirt hanging half of his shoulders because it was too large. “I just need to go to bathroom -”





	

Haise’s fingers were tightly wrapped around his cup and he took a sip of his coffee before he looked up and smiled at Arima who was trying to eat his breakfast. “Is something wrong…? Don’t you like pancakes?” He looked a little flustered now. “… you don’t have to eat them if you don’t want to… I just really wanted to try this recipe…” 

“No, they’re delicious…” How was he supposed to explain to Haise that he just couldn’t focus on his meal when his cock was pressing against his stomach. Thinking about last night wasn’t a good idea… especially not on the breakfast table, but Haise looked so sexy with his messed up hair, with Arima’s white shirt hanging half of his shoulders because it was too large. “I just need to go to bathroom -” 

But how was he supposed to get there when his cock was so clearly visible…? 

“A-Arima-san -” Haise blushed as he spotted the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. “Y-You should have just said something.” Sex still made Haise nervous, but he loved it… he loved it so much. 

“What are you doing?” He was a little caught of guard when the younger one stood up and walked over to him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you…” His slender fingers slipped into the other’s pants and he pulled them down, he moaned lightly as he gazed at Arima’s erection. “… God I love this…” Haise wrapped one hand around the other’s cock and started stroking it while he licked the tip, making eye contact with Arima. 

Even though he played innocent, he wasn’t, no not at all. He licked and kissed his cock before he swallowed him whole. As soon as he felt Arima’s hands on his head he pulled back and smiled. “No no, let me do this…” Their fingers intertwined before Haise put his cock back in his mouth. 

All Arima could do was watch him suck his cock to his hearts content while he couldn’t make a single move. But it was so hard, he wanted to press him into his lap and move his hips in careful but steady motion. 

The younger one moaned and moved his body impatiently, his cock was so hard he wanted to touch himself, cum while he made Arima release his load in his mouth, but he had to hold him down. 

What Haise forgot about was that Arima could still move his legs and feet and so he used one of them to rub his lover’s erected cock. Which only resulted in Haise moaning louder as he stared up at the others. 

Why was he so pretty…? Even when he eagerly sucked his cock he was gorgeous. It was unfair, Haise was so fucking unf - “Ah -” 

Arima-san came quickly today, maybe his dick was still sore from last night… Haise chuckled as he felt him cum into his mouth, but only seconds later he stopped laughing as he felt his pants wetten because he came too. 

“… I hope you can eat your breakfast now, Arima-san.” He smiled innocently before he kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”


End file.
